fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Zeth
Summary Lord Zeth is the God of Destruction of the 227th Universal Constellation in the 174th Multiverse in the Dragon Soul Omniverse. He is tasked with destroying Planets, Solar Systems, Galaxies and sometimes full Universes in order to maintain the delicate balance of life and death, creation and destruction in his UC. He resides in the centre of his UC with his attendant and martial arts master, Syand. Obsessed with Planet Earth for its unique foods, and its most powerful resident, the Henshin Aikkon. He sees Aikkon as the only challlenge in his UC, and wants to see him eventually become strong enough to challenge him Appearance and Personality A 5'5'' deity that takes the appearance of a Green creature wearing a very large and grandiose robe when not battling and a specially made Gi for combat. Lord Zeth is a being of extreme arrogance and anger, destroying galaxies whenever bored or angered. He once destroyed 30 universes when he lost 3 consecutive chess games. He loves food, specifically from Planet Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Zeth Origin: 'Dragon Soul '''Age: '''Far over 170,000,000 years old '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Deity, Martial Artist '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Endurance, master martial artist, True Flight, Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low), resistance to time manipulation, immunity to fire, ice and electricity, telekinesis and telepathy. 'Attack Potency: Multiverse Level ('Stated that he could destroy the entire 227th UC in an instant should he want to; which contains 1001 4-D Universes and over 10^500 3-D Universes) 'Speed: Infinite '(by 3-Dimensional laws) '''Lifting Strength: '''Likely at least '''Stellar Striking Strength: '''Likely '''Universe Level+ Durability: '''Likely '''Multiverse Class Stamina: Godlike Range: '''At Least '''Universal Standard Equipment: 'Robes and a Nigh-Indestructible Gi 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''Weaknesses: '''Extreme Arrogance Notable Attacks and Techniques * '''Now You've Made Me Mad!: '''A side-effect of Lord Zeth becoming angered. His aura enlargens and his attacks attain a much larger radius and a slight increase in power. He can attain a similar increase on his own. * '''Feel My Anger, You Insect: '''Lord Zeth erupts and generates thousands of energy projectiles that surround him. After charging for a period, he unleashes them in one or every direction. The attack can be used as a shield if he is attacked before he uses the attack. * '''Time For Your World To Fall!: '''An attack that Lord Zeth uses to destroy anything from a world to a galaxy. It can take up to a minute to charge up. It is a giant orb of Energy that he charges above his head. Upon being unleashed, the attack maintains a gravitational pull that can absorb entire planets if charged for long enough. * '''The End Is Here: '''An omni-directional energy blast that is capable, at its peak it can destroy an entire UC. He can use it amidst an opponents own attacks, ending them and counterattacking with devastating force. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Energy Users Category:Original Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 2 Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:ExoSaiyan9000's Pages